Ryuichi the Prankster
by inufan1369
Summary: Ryuichi is bored. What does he do about it? Text Shuichi? Yes, that and decide to go PRANKING! What horrors can these two childish vocal prodigies cause? You'll have to read and find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I know I am still working on 3 other fanfics, I just had to do this...Spur of the moment, inspiration, thought it would be cute thing. Yeah...lame, I know, but I couldn't let this go to waste. So, enjoy.**

The Outing

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"What is that insane noise, brat?" Yuki said angrily, his eyes shooting from his computer screen to his pink-haired lover sitting beside him.

"It's my cell phone. I must have a text message. Now..where did I put it..." Shuichi felt in his pockets, looked around Yuki's desk, and looked in the drawers, but the phone was nowhere to be found. The beep sounded so close, too.

"Shu."

"Not now, Yuki, I have to find my phone."

"Shu."

"Yuki, unless you can tell me where my phone is, leave me to work."

"Shuichi, it's right there." Yuki said frustratedly, pointing beside his laptop where Shuichi's cell phone lay.

Shuichi blushed at his stupidity, grabbed the phone quickly, and put his back to Yuki, very embarrassed. Yuki shook his head and wondered to himself why he put himself through this every day of the week.

_Because you love him, duh. _

Yuki growled to himself, trying to not believe that he just told himself that, and went back to work. That brat really has gotten to him. Shuichi, still embarrassed, opened his text message inbox and saw that the message was from Ryuichi. He opened it and read it as follows:

'Shu-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuma-kun's bored and lonely. I am, too. Will you please come over and hang out with us?'

Shuichi smiled slightly. He sent a reply to Ryuichi as follows:

'Ryu-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Of course, I will come and hang out with you and Kumagoro. I'll be there soon. See ya.'

Shuichi put his phone safely in his pocket and turned to Yuki slowly, his cheeks still a light shade of pink, still embarrassed. Yuki caught him in the corner of his eye. He looked over at his patheticly adorable lover.

"What is it, brat?" he said, recognizing the look in Shuichi's eye, the look that said he wanted something.

"I'm going to go over to Ryuichi's house for a while, okay?" Shuichi answered slowly.

Yuki grunted in response.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. Knowing Ryu he'll keep me out forever. So, if I'm late don't wait up for me, okay?"

Yuki again grunted.

"Call me if you need anything."

Grunt.

"Okay. Bye."

Grunt.

Shuichi, frowning at his lover's coldness, stood and began to walk towards the door. He stopped short by Yuki grabbing him by his wrist. He turned to face his blonde-haired angel, a hopeful look on his face. Yuki returned the look with a hard stare.

"Don't go get drunk."

Shuichi's lip poked out in disappointment. He was hoping to get a kiss.

"Okay, Yuki." he said, disappointment clearly audible in his voice.

Yuki sighed and against his vices he pulled Shuichi towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Shuichi immediatly brightened, melting against his lover's lips. To break for air, Yuki pushed Shuichi lightly away from him and returned to his work. Shuichi, now grinning, skipped out of the room.

"Bye, Yuki!" he yelled before closing the front door and heading towards Ryuichi's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shu-chan, you're here, na no da!" Ryuichi said, glomping Shuichi.

"Yep! I am here! So, what are we going to do?" Shuichi asked, still grinning ear to ear.

A mischevious look appeared over Ryuichi's face. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. This was abnormal for Ryuichi.

"I had an idea.." he said, his eyes widening, biting his lower lip, looking at Kumagoro, who was perched on his head.

"You had an idea?" Shuichi said slowly, not knowing whether to be scared or comply with him.

Ryuichi nodded, his eyes still wide with glee.

"I want to go prank people!" he said, still biting on his lip, eager to what Shuichi would say.

"Prank people? Like how and who?"

"Well, the first person I want to prank is Tats-kun!" Ryuichi snickered. "I have a good one for him, na no da!"

Shuichi thought about it for a minute. Maybe pranking wouldn't be so bad. He could get revenge on Tatsuha for all the times he tried hitting on him...

"Alright, Ryuichi. Let's prank!"

"YAY!" Ryuichi yelled, glomping Shuichi again, the two bouncing up and down in each other's arms.

"So, Ryu-chan, what's the plan?"

Ryuichi grinned menacingly and bit his lip again.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do..."

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! Ahh! Please, please REVIEW! Let me know what you think:D :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Uh-oh, time for Ryuichi and Shuichi to prank Tatsuha!!!! Uh-oh!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Um, I don't know if there are any. lol. Maybe excessive amounts of laughter, but that's about it. **

The Joke's on Tatsuha

"Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

Shuichi listened intently as Ryuichi went over the plan with him.

"Oooh, Ryuichi, that's just plain dirty...I like it."

Ryuichi giggled and grinned. "I know, na no da!"

"Why did you all of a sudden pop up and want to play pranks on people?"

"Because, I get bored. And, this seemed like a good boredom breaker, no da."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled at his companion.

"Okay," Ryuichi said taking Shuichi's hand, "let's go before my inspiration leaves me, na no."

The two ran down the street to the bus stop.

"To Kyoto or bust!!" the two yelled stepping onto the bus.

"But we would rather not bust!" Shuichi said.

"Yeah, that would hurt!" Ryuichi said.

The passengers on the bus looked at the two like they had six heads. It was times like these that the two were glad that no one could recognize them in their sunglasses and ball caps. Poor disguises, but people were dense, sometimes. Snickering, the two vocalists took a seat and went over the plan once again.

The bus stopped in Kyoto, suprisingly close to Tatsuha's house. As they got closer the more their nerves racked with excitement.

"Ooooh, he's gonna get it!" Shuichi said aloud to himself.

Ryuichi snickered. He took Kumagoro out of the safety of his jacket.

"You ready 'ole buddy? Time to work your magic." he said to the bunny.

Shuichi could have sworn he saw the bunny wink... He shook his head and figured it was just a part of his imagination.

The two approached the door. Shuichi was about to knock when Ryuichi pushed his hand away.

"No, no knocking! What if Tats-kun opens the door?! Our plan would be ruined!" Ryuichi whispered, his eyes wide again.

"Sorry." Shuichi whispered back, putting his hand at his side.

Ryuichi grinned and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"You seem to forget, Shu-chan, that I am dating Tats-kun. He gave me a key."

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, he had forgotten, and he was also relieved that Ryuichi was being smarter than he was. Shuichi just wasn't a good prankster. Ryuichi pushed the key into the lock and stepped in cautiously.

"Is it okay for you to just waltz right in?" Shuichi whispered, scared to just walk in like Ryuichi was.

"Of course. I come a lot. His dad has even gotten used to me." Ryuichi said, the grin spread on his face.

Shuichi, only have been at this house once to stop the marriage between Yuki and Ayaka, was scared. He saw how Yuki's father flipped when he found out Yuki was with him. And, unfortunatly for Shuichi, the old geezer was in the kitchen and saw them coming in.

"Oi, Ryuichi! I see you have come for a visit!"

"Shhh!" Ryuichi said putting his index finger to his lips. "We are playing a prank on Tats-kun. He doesn't need to know we're here."

The old man looked over Ryuichi's shoulder and saw Shuichi poking his head in the door nervously.

"Oh, you and Eiri's squeeze toy going to have a little fun with Tatsuha? Go ahead. He needs a good prank put on him. He's in his room."

"Kay! But, shhh! He doesn't need to know we are here."

"Sure thing."

Ryuichi bowed to the old man and went to Shuichi and pulled him inside and upstairs. They could hear Nittle Grasper music coming from Tatsuha's room. Ryuichi giggled as they approached. They stopped at Tatsuha's door. Ryuichi winked at Shuichi and then slipped Kumagoro through the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha saw his door open a crack, and he thought it was his dad trying to peep in on him. Frustrated, he stood and walked to the door, opened it and peered out. No one was there(Ryuichi and Shuichi were hiding behind the door of the bathroom across from his room, but he doesn't know that). He shrugged and closed the door. It was then he noticed Kumagoro sitting beside his foot. He bent down and picked it up.

"Hm, what are you doing here? You are never out of Ryu-chan's sight?"

"I'm here to see you, Tats-kun!!!!!!!!!"

Tatsuha, clearly thinking he was dillusional, stared hard at the bunny, like he was trying to burn a hole through him.

"Did you just talk? Stuffed animals don't talk."

"Of course I just talked, silly!"

Tatsuha let out a small scream and dropped the bunny, only to have it sit up, get to it's feet and walk towards him.

"Now, Tats-kun, is that any way to treat Ryu-chan's best friend? He would be sad if he knew you dropped me on the floor, and on purpose for that matter."

"You stay away from me you demon rabbitt!" Tatsuha yelled, eyes wide with fear.

Kumagoro started walking towards him. He searched frantically for something that he could beat the bunny up with but found nothing. He grabbed his pillow and tried throwing it at the poor rabbitt, but failed because his muscles were locked with fear.

"Tats-kun, quit being mean and give me a hug! I just want love from you!"

"Quit coming towards me you DEMON!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a struggle for Ryuichi and Shuichi to not burst out laughing. They thought Tatsuha looked so ridiculous, cowaring on his bed because of a stuffed rabbitt. Ryuichi, taking a deep breath to compose himself, put the speaker to his mouth.

"Tats-kun, it's okay! Just relax! I won't hurt you...much."

"STAY AWAY!"

Shuichi choked as he peeked through the door. Tatsuha pulled out a crucifix (he's Buddah, too, lol).

"I read in one of those American stories that this is supposed to kill you THINGS! BE GONE, DEMON, BE GONE!!!!!!"

The bunny just kept coming.

"Those are used for vampires, dope." Kumagoro said, holding his arms out to Ryuichi.

Shuichi chuckled as he worked the controls to make Kumagoro's arms move up and down.

"AH, DADDY, SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A DEMON BUNNY TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Downstairs, Tatsuha's father was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I'm not trying to eat you, Tats-kun. I want to give you a warning...and a hug, you seem a bit moody."

"A warning? What are you talking about?! DON'T EAT ME!"

"You are going to get a phone call. You have a choice..don't answer it and die a cruel and painful death, or answer it and die painlessly. Make your choice. As for now, I must bid you goodbye!"

Tatsuha watched in utter confusion and fear as the bunny turned around and walked zombie like out of the room. Shuichi grabbed him and the controllers, Ryuichi got the speakers, and they hid back in the bathroom. Tatsuha walked slowly to the door and peered outside to see that the bunny was gone. He sighed deeply.

"I have to be dreaming..." he said, putting his hand on his behind and giving it a good pinch. "OW! Nope, not dreaming. That was real."

He turned back to his room, double checking to make sure it was safe, and closed the door. Shuichi and Ryuichi in the shelter of the bathroom, giggled hysterically.

"That was sooo brilliant, Ryu-chan! Making Kumagoro into a cyborb and scaring the pee out of Tatsuha..that was soooooo worth it."

"We still have to make the phone call, too. This time you have to talk. He'll recognize my voice. You have to threaten him with something. Okay?"

Shuichi, eyes wide, gulped. He wasn't a good prankster. He didn't know what to say.

"Um..okay." he said nervously, trying to rake up some courage as Ryuichi pulled out his phone, star sixty-nined it so it would hide his numer, and dialed Tatsuha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Tatsuha looked fearfully at his phone.

"Ah, the bunny was right! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Choosing he would rather die painlessly he picked up his phone.

"Before I go..I just want to let Ryuichi know that I love him, and when I reincarnate I hope I will turn into his underwear.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi, upon hearing this almost screamed 'I LOVE YOU, TOO, TATS-KUN!!', but Shuichi put his hand over his mouth. He opened his eyes wide to Ryuichi, as if telling him that if he said a word he would castrate him...oww. Ryuichi pouted and shut up.

Shuichi braced himself.

"Also, before I go, I want to let my brother Eiri know that I stole all of his beer, his lucky boxers..the ones that he always scores in, and trashed his house that day he was out on business all night with his editor when I threw that party..."

"THAT WAS YOU!?! YOU JERK, I GOT KICKED OUT FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shuichi immediatly covered his mouth. Ryuichi's mouth flew open.

"Shuichi? Shuichi, is that you?! You little brat, you just wait until I find you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RUN!!!!!" Ryuichi yelled, grabbing his phone from Shuichi, hanging up, grabbed Kumagoro and the controls, and bolted out of the bathroom. Tatsuha was already out of his room and saw the two running away.

"Ryuichi?! You, too?! That's just wrong! Oh, I am going to slaughter you both!"

He took after the two.

"Ryuichi, he's coming!" Shuicih yelled, looking behind him.

"Haha, I know!" Ryuichi said laughing.

Tatsuha, being much taller and having longer legs, caught up to the two quickly. He tackled the laughing Ryuichi to the ground and grabbed Shuichi's ankle sending him to the ground as well.

"What was that all about?!" Tatsuha yelled, sitting up so he was sitting on Ryuichi's behind, and pointed up to his room.

Ryuichi giggled and rolled over underneat Tatsuha so he could face him. He reached up and poked him on the nose.

"We pranked you, Tats-kun, na no da."

Tatsuha felt his anger melt away. There was no way he could stay mad at Ryuichi. Who could? He was too adorable.

"You two are evil."

"You should have seen your face, Tatsuha." Shuichi said, a small smile on his face. "It was priceless. You were scared to death!"

"I was not! I was just...suprised."

"Don't deny it, Tats-kun!" Ryuichi said giggling, sitting up so Tatsuha was in his lap.

"I-I'm not..."

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you and Yuki are certainly related."

"Shut it, brat! You'll be lucky if I don't tell Eiri that you were spying on me while I was in the shower..."

"You wouldn't!" Shuichi said, taken-a-back.

"Wanna bet?"

"Please don't Tatsuha! PLEASE!!!"

"Don't tell Eiri-san that, Tats-kun, because then Shuichi will be kicked out again and he will have to come spend the night with me...again." Ryuichi said laughing at the numerous times Shuichi showed up at his doorstep because Yuki kicked him out and Hiro was too busy with Ayaka.

Tatsuha thought about it for a minute. Hmm...Ryuichi and Shuichi both in the same house together...alone...not Eiri to protect Shuichi...hmm..that might work to his advantage...

"Please don't tell, Tatsuha!"

Ryuichi pouted and gave him the puppy eyes. Tatsuha gave in.

"Fine, I won't."

"YAY, you're the best, Tats-kun!"

Ryuichi kissed him on the nose and then pushed Tatsuha up so he could stand.

"Well, Shu-chan and I better be going. So many to people to prank, so little time."

"Who are we going after this time, Ryu?"

Ryuichi looked over at Shuichi and grinned that mischevious grin again.

"K-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Chapter 3!! Ah, I laughed the whole time I wrote the last chapter. I thought it was just ridiculous how retarted I made Tatsuha. But, it seems like my fic was liked because of all the lovely reviewers! Thank you all!! You rock! This chapter is the prank on K-san. Hmm..wonder what two adorable guys can do to a gun-loving American? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravi, though I wish I did. And I don't own Punk'd. **

K-san and His 'Weakness'

"That's a dangerous idea, Ryu-chan." Shuichi said as the two went over the plan for Mr. K as they rode the bus back to Tokyo. "I mean, you know how sensitive he his about that. He's go mad."

"Ah, come on, Shu-chan! I have known K-san for a long time now, he won't do anything that would hurt us." Ryuichi said pouting. "He was my manager for a long time and he never once put one of his guns to my head."

"That's you. He's been my manager for a little over a year and there has been many occasions where he put his guns to my head and shot many, many bullets at me. I'd rather not risk it."

"Ah, come on!!!! If you are with me he wouldn't do a thing, I promise!"

Shuichi felt uncomfortable at the pout Ryuichi was giving him. It was so hard to resist. Sighing, Shuichi gave in.

"Fine. But, if I die, it's my blood on your hands."

"Okay!" Ryuichi said cheerfully. "And, you aren't going to die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi started getting uneasy as they approached K-san's house.

**_This isn't a good idea..._** he kept saying to himself.

Ryuichi sensed Shuichi's nervousness, so he put his arm around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, now, Shu-chan, you have to trust me on this okay." he said with a grin.

Shuichi smiled back at him. He did trust Ryuichi, with all of his heart, but he didn't trust an angry K.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Ryuichi said, stepping in front of Shuichi and putting his hands on each of his shoulders so he could look Shuichi in the eye, "I have done something like this before. It's hilarious, and nothing happened. He just pouted most of the time. So, will you calm down? You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I do trust you..it's just...I'm not a good prankster, you know, and..."

"Yeah, I know you aren't a good prankster." Ryuichi said patting Shuichi's shoulders, laughing. "But, wait until this day is over, you'll be a mastermind! You're with the Sakuma Ryuichi, best prankster in Japan!"

Shuichi shook his head in amusement. Ryuichi took his hand and the two made their way to K-san's door. Ryuichi, knowing the American too well, and knowing that he always kept his door unlocked, turned the knob and stepped in carelessly. Shuichi, just like at Tatsuha's, stepped in cautiously. Once the two were both inside they could hear singing coming from upstairs. It was K-san. He was obviously in the shower. Ryuichi giggled.

"He sounds horrible, doesn't he?"

Shuichi nodded in response, an amused smile coming across his lips. It sounded like K was doing a bad remake of opera. He sounded like there was a dead animal stuck in his throat. A thought flew across his mind.

"OOOO, Ryuichi!" he whispered excitedly. "Does K-san like to take hot showers?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Ryuichi answered happily.

"Is there a downstairs bathroom here?"

"Um..."

The two start searching quickly for a bathroom. They found one in a guest bedroom.

"Alright, now after we get done with our prank, we can make this an adder." Shuichi explained. "Flush the toilet and the water will get really cold."

"Oh, that's a good idea, Shu-chan! See you are getting better!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men giggled like madmen as the both stood at the toilet.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"YEOW!! COLD!!!!!!!!!!"

Covering their mouths, the two ran into the living room and hid behind the couch which was sitting two feet away from the wall. Shuichi looked oddly at Ryuichi, confused about why there was so much space between the wall and the couch. Ryuichi pointed to the back of the couch where Shuichi could faintly see the outlines of pistols...the reason was all clear to him now. They peeked over the top of the couch and saw K running downstairs, a black bathrobe wrapped tightly around him, shivering slightly.

"Wonder what happened to the water. I bet it was thugs. It had to be!" K-san started headed towards the couch.

Shuichi and Ryuichi, wide-eyed, held their breath..and each other.

Riiiiiiing

The two sighed in relief. Saved by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tohma. No, I haven't seen Ryuichi or Shuichi. Well, I will be sure to tell them, then."

Shuichi and Ryuichi used the time they had of K-san's back being turned to sneak into the kitchen where they purposely made a lot of noise (banging pots, etc).

"Tohma, I have to go, there is something in my house."

K hung up on Tohma just as he was saying, "Oh, not this again!"

The two pranksters hid in the pantry while K searched around frantically for a gun.

"Where are my guns?!!! MY BABIES!!!! MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BABIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLINGS!!! THE THUGS TOOK YOU DIDN'T THEY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The pranksters both rolled their eyes.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY BABIES! I CAN'T!!!"

K started throwing out drawers and everything in them to find his poor 'babies'. Soon, his kitchen was trashed and his guns were no where to be found.

"THE LIVING ROOM! THEY COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN THERE!"

He ran into the living room and to the couch. He tore open the fabric on the back and pulled out one of his beloved 'babies'. He aimed and started walking Mission Impossible style, eyes searching for any sudden movement.

"Come on out you thugs, I won't hurt you. Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Giggle. K-san's ears perked at the noise. He started walking madly around.

"I know you are in here! Might as well come on out or I am shooting!"

"Oh, really?" Ryuichi said, making his voice low and deep, much unlike his normal self. Shuichi saw that Ryuichi turned into his serious self. He shivered.

"YES, REALLY! SO COME ON OUT!"

"I think I want you to find me...grandpa."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I said GRANDPA!"

Shuichi knew, even though K's eyes were covered with sunglasses (he wears them things all the time..in the shower, in the dark...etc), that his eyes got wide, and he threw a hand to his long, wet blonde hair.

"W-WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?! I'M NOT OLD!"

"Then why do you have gray hair?"

"G-gray hair?"

"Yep. I see it all over."

"N-NO WAY!!! YOU ARE LYING! I SWEAR I'LL--"

K pulled the trigger of his gun. There was a loud band and a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared K looked at the gun to see a flag sticking out of the barrel that said, "You've been Ryu-Punk'd!!!"

"Ryu...Ryu-Punk'd?"

Realization dawned on him.

"RYUICHI, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ryuichi giggled and stepped out of the pantry, now back to his childish self.

"I'm right here K-san."

"RYUICHI!!! What's this all about?! I told you to never switch my guns with your lame brain attempt on trick toys."

Ryuichi pouted. "They are not lame brained!!! They are genious!"

Ryuichi took the gun and held it close to his chest. "You are making Kuma-kun sad, K-san!! Shu-chan, tell K-san that this isn't a lame brained toy!"

Shuichi's breath constricted.

"Shindou is here?"

"Yeah, he pranked me with you."

"Did he now?"

Ryuichi nodded.

"You are so lucky I don't know where my guns are right now..."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! We hid them in the--"

"RYUICHI, NO! DON'T TELL HIM!!"

"--bathtub."

K ran to the bathroom and back in less than 2 seconds and was firing at Shuichi who was now out of the pantry and running for his life.

"AHH!!!!"

"STAY STILL!" K yelled, still firing.

"NEVER!!" Shuichi yelled over his shoulder.

Ryuichi put Kumagoro over his eyes, peeking every now and then to see Shuichi running around for his life.

"Kuma-kun...Shuichi was really right when he said that K-san shoots him."

K finally ran out of bullets and energy and collapsed on the floor, immediatly asleep. Shuichi, taking deep breaths, looked at Ryuichi with wide, wild eyes.

"I told you! I told you he would shoot me!!"

"Well, he didn't hit you, so technically he didn't shoot you.."

"I don't care!! It was all the same for me! Let's just get out of here before he wakes up."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, ready for the next one?!" Ryuichi asked happily, making Kumagoro dance as the two men walked through the park.

"I don't know how much of this I can take." Shuichi said.

"Please, Shu-chan! I want to go after Hiro-san next!"

Shuichi eyes shot over to Ryuichi.

"Hiro, huh?"

"Yeah. You're his best friend, so I kind of figured that you of all people would know how to prank him really good."

Shuichi bit his lip and laughed like a maniac.

"I sure do."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Chapter 4!! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update! Agh! I have been so busy lately, and I have three other fan fictions that I am still doing! Grr! Complicated! This is also going to be kind of short. Anyhoot, please enjoy and see what terror the two cutest singers ever can do to Hiro... **

**Disclaimer: Still the same, I don't own anything.**

Oh, Hiro, I Have a Secret to Tell You

"HIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled, his voice breaking from the sobs that were escaping his mouth.

Ryuichi stood behind him, his countenance serious, but showing concern for his companion.

"Hiro, open the door!"

Shuichi banged on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming already!" Hiro's voice could be heard behind the closed door.

He opened it in an annoyed fashion, but when he saw a crying Shuichi and a serious, yet concerned, Ryuichi, he knew something was wrong.

"Shu, Sakuma-san, what's going on?" he asked, concern wavering in his voice.

"Oh, Hiro!" Shuichi threw himself at Hiro and buried his head in his chest.

Hiro, out of instinct, immediatly put his arms around Shuichi.

"Uh, why don't you two come inside and we can talk from there." Hiro suggested, dragging Shuichi into the living room, Ryuichi following.

Hiro sat himself and Shuichi on the couch and Ryuichi followed suit.

"Alright, what's wrong, Shuichi-kun?" Hiro asked, stroking his best friend's pink hair.

"Oh, Hiro, I have a secret to tell you." Shuichi cried, his voice muffled because his face was still buried in Hiro's shirt.

"A secret? Okay, spill." Hiro was far to used to hearing Shuichi tell him secrets.

"This secret is different." Ryuichi said.

Hiro looked up in suprise, completely aware at the signifant voice change there was when Ryuichi was in his serious mode. It sent shivers down his back.

Ryuichi looked sadly at the floor.

"This secret," he said, "is about you."

"About me?"

Ryuichi nodded, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"He's been keeping this secret for a while now, because he's been afraid of how you would react."

Hiro stared blankly at Ryuichi, confusion and worry racking at his brain.

"He's my best friend. Why would be afraid of how I would react to it? He tells me everything."

"This is a little different."

"How so?"

Ryuichi looked up at Hiro, his eyes blazing with some unknown passion. Shuichi looked up, his face tear stained, and looked at Ryuichi. Hiro thought he saw a flash in Ryuichi's eyes, but chose to ignore it.

"Hiro," Shuichi spoke up, taking a deep breath, "I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. When I tell you this I don't want you to see me any differently. I'm just scared that you won't feel the same way..."

"Shuichi..."

"Hiro..." Shuichi lifted himself out of his best friend's arms, and looked at his knees, "I..."

"You what?"

Shuichi lifted his head and leaned into Hiro, his face inching closer to his. Hiro froze as Shuichi got closer. They lips were centimeters apart.

"Shu--"

"Hiro...I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."

------------------------------

The door slammed shut behind their backs. Shuichi looked at Ryuichi.

"Well, I thought it went well."

Ryuichi rubbed the lump on his head left by Hiro.

"Why didn't you tell me he got so violent."

Shuichi laughed nervously and rubbed his own lump on his head, significantly larger than the one on Ryuichi's head.

"Well, it could have been worse. He could have rat poisoned us."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Shuichi spoke up.

"So, who's next? Tohma, Suguru, Noriko?"

Ryuichi shuttered. "Tohma? Are you crazy? The last time I tried to prank him he locked me a closet for three days straight."

Shuichi shuttered as well.

"Hm..I see your point."

"Actually, I was thinking we could go after Sakano-san." Ryuichi said looked up at the ceiling. "He's fun because he takes everything so seriously."

"Hm..I see your point."

"The last time I pranked him he didn't leave his house for a week."

"Hm..I see your point."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Ryuichi said throwing the Kumagoro beam at Shuichi.

Laughing, Shuichi picked up Kumagoro.

"Sakano-san it is, then."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Chapter 5! Wow, this has been a really late update! I am sooooooooo sorry guys! I will try and do better! Well, here they are going to prank poor, ole, paranoid, nerve frayed Sakano. Enjoy!**

Sakano, I Knew Thee Well

Knock Knock Knock

"C-c-coming!"

Sakano opened his door cautiously. He stuck his head out the door and saw that no one was there. He gulped and stuck his head back in quickly, closing the door behind him. He turned to walk away.

Knock Knock Knock

He stopped in his tracks, sweat pouring down his face and neck. He gulped again and turned back to the door, this time not opening it.

"W-who's there? Name yourself."

Silence.

"I-I said, who's there..."

"La Li Ho! It's me, Sakano-san!"

"S-Shuichi..."

"Lemme in, Sakano! I brought the doctor!"

"D-doctor?"

"Yeah! I have been so worried about your health lately, so I brought a doctor to examine you."

"But, I didn't know I was sick..."

BAM!!!

Shuichi busted the door down, it landing right on Sakano.

"Don't be like that! Can't a vocalist worry about his producer?"

Sakano felt feet walk on him, well, technically the door. When he saw the feet in front of him he stood, putting the door back in place.

"Howdy, Sakano-san! Time for your check-up!"

Sakano looked up at Shuichi and an oddly familiar stranger. He supposed it was the doctor Shuichi was talking about. He looked strangely familiar, but yet unfamiliar. This doctor had a long white beard and equally white mustache. He was wearing wizard's robes, as well. He resembled Dumbledore from Harry Potter.

"How do you do, Mr. Sakano. My name is Hiroshima. Dr. Hiroshima. M.D." the Dumbledore look-alike said with a bow.

Sakano bowed back nervously.

"Now, why don't we get right now the to nitty gritty."

'Hiroshima' took out a bunch of random objects out of nowhere and started 'examining' Sakano. He was tsking during each thing he did. He began to look at Sakano's palms and trace the creases within them.

"Oh, this does not look good..."

"W-what?!"

"What doesn't look good doctor?" Shuichi said loudly.

"He seems to have Overly Paranoid Person Disorder."

"W-what?" Sakano asked nervously, his face pallid. "I-is it fatal?"

'Hiroshima' tsked and nodded his head.

"You have three more minutes to live."

"Oh, Sakano, I KNEW THEE WELL!" Shuichi cried, bringing his arms around his producer.

Sakano fell to the floor with Shuichi still clinging to him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was going to die in...two minutes thirty four seconds.

'Hiroshima' knelt down and looked into Sakano's fear striken eyes.

"Am I really going to die?" he asked quietly, his voice constricted with grief and fear.

'Hiroshima' was silent for a moment before giggling. Sakano saw a white beard and robes falling to the floor, exposing a Ryuichi in nothing but his underwear with Kumagoro tied to his stomach.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

Shuichi and Ryuichi ran out of the door laughing like maniacs. Sakano layed on the floor in shock and embarrassment.

"B-but, it's July..."

**(A/N): Sorry that this chapter is so short! I was hurried with this one as well. Well, I hope that you like it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Chapter 6! First of all I want to thank all of the WONDERFUL reviewers! You make this whole writing experiance worthwhile:D Now, on with the story. Alrighty? LOL I believe you will like it all the same. Ja ne!**

Let's Take a Break, All of this is Killing Me

"Phew, I need a break, Ryu-chan, all of this running around and stuff is killing me!" Shuichi said exasperatedly, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, and I am getting hungry, anyway." Ryuichi said patting his growling stomach.

The two headed towards the closest place they could find where they could sit down and eat something quick. Ryuichi pointed the McDonald's up ahead of them. They two went to it happily, slipping on their hats and sunglasses so they wouldn't be swamped by fangirls and boys. They ordered and took a seat in a far booth where no one would hear them talking.

"So, who do you think we should go for next?" Shuichi asked, eating his french fries three at a time.

"Hm..Well, he have already gotten Tats-kun, K-san, Hiro-san, and Sakano-san, so there are Noriko-chan, Fujisaki-san, Reiji-sama, Bill-san, and Yuki-san left." Ryuichi said counting off his fingers.

"I don't want to prank Rage. She's crazy." Shuichi said with a shiver.

"Okay, so she's off the list."

"And Bill isn't any better."

"Okay, he's off the list." Ryuichi said taking a bite of his chicken nuggets.

Shuichi sighed. "This is harder than I thought. I don't know how to prank Suguru, because he is such a lame-o. No one can prank that little brat. And, Yuki knows my moves like the back of his hand. So, those two are a challenge."

Ryuichi nodded. "Yeah, and Noriko-chan isn't easy either. She seems to be able to sense me no matter where I am or how far away I am from her. It's scary."

Shuichi nodded. They both sighed in defeat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, the one thing that Noriko-chan and Suguru have in common is they are crazy about their synths, right?" Shuichi asked finishing off his french fries.

"I guess so." Ryuichi answered.

"Then, there is an idea. We can do something with the synths."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. But, if they knew it was us messing around with them we would be headless." Ryuichi informed.

"Yeah..."

"And, isn't Yuki-san crazy about his laptop?"

"If we messed with that I would have to sleep on the street for a month with a slit throat."

Ryuichi raised his eyebrow at Shuichi. Shuichi waved his hands in front of him.

"Not that he really would do that, it's just he really doesn't like me messing with his laptop."

Ryuichi nodded finishing his food. They both stood to throw away their trash.

"Well, we have to think of something."

The two walked out of the restaurant with spinning heads. Suddenly, an idea dawned over Ryuichi. He looked at Shuichi with wide eyes and biting his lower lip.

"Shuichi, I know the PERFECT thing to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Chapter 7! Hiya!! Finally I am updating all of this! haha. Well, I am sorry to say, this is also the final chapter. :( You all probably noticed a trend, right? I have been posting the final chapters to a lot of my fics. I'm sorry, but I just have so much to catch up on, and I want to finish my other fic. :( Sorry, I hope you all will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Well, on with the story. Ja ne!**

Things Really Went Wrong, Didn't They?

Insert: Mission Impossible theme song

Noriko and Suguru looked at each other in confusion as the room began to fill with smoke. The two were working together on a song that Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck were to do together (all Ryuichi's idea, of course) and were just finishing the wraps on the beat when they began to choke at the smoke.

"What is this?" Suguru asked, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt sleeve.

"I don't know, but it's creepy." Noriko answered, looking around the room, but the smoke was so thick she couldn't see two feet in front of her.

"WHOAH! Look that that!" Suguru yelled, hiding behind Noriko as the door to the studio opened slowly.

Stepping inside were...Darth Vader and Scream?

'WAH! DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE HER, TAKE HER!!!!" Suguru yelled, pushing Noriko closer to the odd pairing that just entered the room.

"HEY! Some kind of man you are!"

"I'm sixteen. I'm still a growing boy with a life ahead of me."

"LIKE I DON'T HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!"

"But, you got the see the dinosaurs...What more could you want to see in life?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE--"

Noriko raised her fist at Suguru but Darth Vader stopped her. She turned to him and snatched her fist out of his grip.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Noriko, I..am...your...father..." Darth Vader's distinct, computer voice said.

"I just want the keyboards." Scream said with a freakish laugh.

"NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suguru cried, rivers of tears flowing down his face, clinging to his keyboard for dear life.

Noriko stared at Darth Vader with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" she said. "I haven't seen you in fifteen years..."

"May...the...force...be...with...you..."

"GIVE ME THE KEYBOARD!" Scream yelled, trying to pry the keyboard out of Suguru's arms.

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"LET IT GO, YA LITTLE BRAT!"

"OLD HAG! NOBODY WATCHED YOUR MOVIES ANYWAY!!"

Scream continued to try and pry the keyboard out of his hands while Darth Vader turned away from Noriko who was staring at him with wide eyes filled with admiration. He pulled out of his belt a green lightsaber.

"Scream...use this... And may the force...be with you..."

"Thanks, dude." Scream took the light saber and lit it, turning it into the dangerous weapon it was. He turned to Suguru. "Now, you brat, HAND OVER THE KEYBOARD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME, BRAT, OR I WILL LET EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THE CRUSH YOU HAVE ON K-SAN!"

"WHAAT?!" Suguru yelled, his eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You have a crush on K? HAHAHA!" Noriko said, doubling over in laughter.

"YOU BASTARD!" Suguru yelled reaching up to grab Scream's face.

Scream backed away. "Watch it, brat!"

Noriko regained her composure and turned back to Darth Vader. Her eyes filled with admiration again.

"Father...may I see your face? I want to remember what you look like."

"Um...that's...that's not a good idea..."

"Why not?" she asked, reaching up to remove Darth's helmet.

"Um...because...um...I...I have acne..."

"I don't care about that, silly." she still reached for the helmet. Darth began to back away.

"No! Wait! I have the flu...chicken pox...ghonnoria! STOP!"

"STOP, YOU BRAT!"

Suguru's hands grabbed Scream's mask and Noriko's hands got around Darth's helmet and they were removed. Suguru and Noriko stared in shock at who they saw under the masks.

"K-san?!" Noriko yelled.

"TOHMA!" Suguru yelled.

K and Tohma stood in embarrassment for a few minutes then bursted out laughing.

"You should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Tohma said, wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Noriko said, tears filling in her eyes. "You KNOW how sensitive about my father! K-san, you should be ashamed for even telling me that line! 'Noriko, I am your father.' Tsk! And, you, Tohma! Playing with your cousin's mind like that, and then announcing his love for his manager, while his manager was there! What's wrong with you?!"

Tohma scratched his cheek and K shrugged, then walked over to Suguru. He leaned no chalantly against the wall near him.

"So...you like me, huh?"

Suguru blushed and ran out crying.

"You are sooo evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he disappeared out of the door.

Noriko glared at them.

"Hey, don't look at us, it was all Ryuichi and Shuichi's idea." K said, backing away at the death glare on Noriko's face.

"Yeah, those two troublemakers came into my office while K-san and I were discussing the new song Bad Luck and Grasper are doing together. It was just too good. We couldn't resist."

Noriko heard giggling behind her. She turned to see Ryuichi and Shuichi's heads in the doorway, giggling like the idiots they were. They stopped and laughed nervously at the glare Noriko gave them.

"Ah, come on, Noriko-chan, no hard feelings, right?" Ryuichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two gulped and took off running as Noriko chased after them. Tohma turned to K.

"Well, why don't we get back to our discussion we had before, shall we?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Boss-man."

The two left the room and headed back towards Tohma's office.

"So, Sachou, sir, does Suguru really have a crush on me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi walked into Yuki and his apartment around sunset, utterly exhausted and gently nursing multiple injuries to the face (many, many lumps where Noriko beat him on the head, busted lip, black eyes...etc), and wondered how Ryuichi was doing sporting his injuries. Yuki heard Shuichi come in and walked to the doorway of his study and watched his beat up lover drag his feet down the hall.

He raised an eyebrow at Shuichi. "What happened to you?"

"SCREW OFF! I'M GOING TO BED!"

Shuichi slammed the bedroom door. Yuki, standing in shock at Shuichi's outburst, shrugged and went back into his study.


End file.
